


The Mark

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Over the bullet scar, there was now a tattoo. A rose, resembling a heart, with a bullet going right through it, destroying the petals. Philip raised his hand, slowly brushing his fingers over it, his eyes wide and shining. It was so beautiful, so filled with meaning. “You left your mark” he mumbled, voice soft, a bit shaken. “Just like that song you love. I had to make sure you knew”





	

Philip had been organizing their house for dinner when Lukas walked inside, beaming, smiling widely and jumping around like an excited puppy. Philip looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and only receiving a peck on the lips as an answer before Lukas walked off to the bathroom.

Okay then.

“Dinner is ready” Philip said, as he placed the food over the table and sat on his usual spot. Lukas didn’t take long to come, sitting next to Philip and starting to kiss his neck and cheek and jaw, making him giggle and squirm away. “Lukas!”

“You know I love you a lot right?” he asked, eyes wide, and Philip chuckled, smiling sweetly at him. “Because like, I have a present for us, but you’ll have to wait a few days”

“Oh really?” Philip asked, raising an eyebrow again and smirking to Lukas. “Can I at least know what it is about?”

“No. The only thing you can know is that we won’t be having sex this next days” Lukas said, firmly, and Philip laughed deeply, shaking his head and then reaching out to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Alright, dumbass. But I hope it makes up for the wait” he said, and then served their plates in silence.

They ate quietly, talking about sweet nothings, but Philip could see that Lukas was radiant.

 

Three days later, Philip hadn’t forgotten about the surprise at all, actually was getting more and more curious as the days passed, but asked nothing and just let everything happen. He knew Lukas wasn’t very good in keeping secrets, so soon enough he would know.

He had to be honest that he was missing having that handsome man naked in front of him, but he wouldn’t say anything either.

So it was a surprise, but a good one, when Philip arrived home that day to a quiet Lukas. He walked to his boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch, but as he leaned down to peck him, Lukas grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a hard, deep kiss.

Okay then.

Philip closed his eyes and moaned deeply against Lukas’ mouth, straddling him quickly and letting go from his bags before sitting over his lap and wrap his arms around his neck. Lukas’ hands went down his chest to his sides, and then his ass, squeezing it while he licked inside Philip’s mouth hotly. The two kissed for a while, slowly grinding down against each other, before Lukas pulled back, both breathless, and grabbed Philip’s thighs, standing up and keeping the brunette suspended.

Philip always melted when Lukas carried him around like that.

The brunette started to kiss down his boyfriend’s neck and jaw, biting and leaving soft red marks all over his pale skin. When they got to the bed, Lukas laid Philip down and crawled over him, straddling him and stopping to stare at his face. His blue eyes were so bright, so filled with life. He seemed excited.

“Hello” Philip said, teasingly, and Lukas smirked, kissing him slower this time, before pressing their foreheads together and staying like that. “What’s up with you today? Did our present arrive?”

“It was always here, idiot. We just couldn’t touch it” Lukas said, rolling his eyes and nuzzling against Philip’s cheek. “Do you wanna see it?”

“Yeah, of course” Philip answered, staring up at Lukas with curious eyes, and the blond smiled, sitting back up on Philip’s thighs and slowly removing his shirt.

Only then Philip realized he hadn’t seen Lukas shirtless for three days. And shit, he wasn’t disappointed. His heart skipped a beat and he stopped to stare.

Over the bullet scar, there was now a tattoo. A rose, resembling a heart, with a bullet going right through it, destroying the petals. Philip raised his hand, slowly brushing his fingers over it, his eyes wide and shining. It was so beautiful, so filled with meaning. When he looked back at Lukas’ face, he was blushing, staring down at Philip’s hand, that scared and nervous expression on his face. Then, he raised his head, and stared at Philip’s face, blinking slowly, seeming so small and vulnerable out of nowhere.

“You left your mark” he mumbled, voice soft, a bit shaken. “Just like that song you love. I had to make sure you knew” 

No poem, no song, no art, no photograph could be just as pure and real and wonderful as those simple, whispered words. Philip felt his stomach hurt. He smiled at the memory.

“Lay on your back” 

Lukas seemed to relax at that, face completely trusting, and slowly laid down next to Philip, never taking his eyes off him. Philip accompanied his movements, slowly straddling his boyfriend, and then removed his shirt, placing it away, slower than that first time, because now they had time, now they were free from all that pain, free from the fear and the stress. Now, they could simply be. He leaned down, pressing their chests together, and kissed Lukas slowly, one hand moving down the man’s chest as the other kept him from falling over the blond. Their bodies moved together, their kiss delicate but deep, filled with tongue and love.

Philip then pulled back, slowly reaching down to remove his pants and Lukas’, being helped by the blond in the whole process, and soon both were naked, their bodies together almost as if they were one. Philip let his lips brush down the blond’s jaw, down his neck, his collarbones and stopped over the tattoo, pressing a few kisses on the painted skin. He heard Lukas’ breathless sigh, and slowly reached up, intertwining their fingers and holding his hand over his head against the pillow. Then, he moved his lips down, kissing the middle of Lukas’ chest and down his stomach, savoring every breath, every sound, every shiver. It was not usual for them to change positions like this, Lukas mostly liking to stay on top and in control, but today it was different. It felt different. Just like it had, on their first time. 

Lukas was melting against the bed, his eyes closed, every move making him sigh, every kiss making him moan, and Philip simply loved t see Lukas like that, trusting and relaxed and so responsive. 

“Philip...” he whispered, his head going back, exposing his beautiful neck, his adam apple bobbing with every swallow, making Philip just want to bite him, mark him again, but his eyes always returned to the colorful point on his chest, reminding Philip that he had already left his mark on his boy, way before they could even do tattoos.

“I’m right here” he whispered back, brushing his nose all the way up Lukas’ neck from his stomach, nuzzling on him and kissing and biting the soft skin. “I’m right here. I love you. I’ll take care of you. I promise” he continued, smiling when Lukas squeezed his hand, probably unconsciously. “You’re so beautiful Lukas. You have no idea what you do to me. I love you so much it hurts. I love you since that cabin, and after that, through all our problems and all our life until now and forever, if you let me. I just want to be with you forever”

Philip looked up, because he wanted Lukas to know he was serious, and the blond stared up at him, squeezing his hand again and nodding slowly. He seemed to gone already, always so trusting. He really had changed, from that anxious and insecure boy to this strong, confidant man.

Their love remained the same, nevertheless, and that was Philip was most amazed about.

“I love you Philip” Lukas said, firmly, and his face was so calm, his eyes so blue. “You’re all I want. Really. For the rest of my life and beyond. I just want us. Nothing else. Since the beginning”

‘Because you know I like you’

‘Because I like you, idiot’

‘Because they were going to take you away’

‘Because I don’t want a girlfriend’

“You will have nothing else” Philip said, smiling softly, all those memories rushing back and making his heart warm and tight. “After all, you also left your mark in me”

 

‘He left his mark a part of my skin’


End file.
